


Dahlia♡

by vionus



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung draws on Jaemin, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Jaemin really loves Jisung and lets him draw on him when he doesn't have any paper





	Dahlia♡

Jisung has ideas. Lots of them.

Only problem with that is: he has a bad tendency to forget his sketchbooks. 

Today was no exception, forcing himself to try and remember his extraordinary idea for a grand total of eight hours while also trying to process nine new concepts and assignments. Not the best idea, he must say, but it wasn't necessarily the worst.

No, the worst came when he arrived home, took a seat in front of his sketchbook, only to find his idea was nowhere to be found in his mess of a mental filing cabinet. Sighing in frustration, the boy flicked his book off the desk, storming out of the room.

♡

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Jaemin asked, popping a newly-unwrapped lollipop into his mouth, eyeing the younger in curiosity. Jisung sighed, plopping his head down on the counter. 

"My memory is terrible." Jaemin snorted "I coulda' told 'ya that." Jisung whined in response, tearing up. "Not helping, 'Min," Jaemin chuckled before apologizing. 

When the apology didn't seem to help, jasmin placed the lollipop into Jisung's mouth, changing his sad expression to a look of embarrassment.

"Flustered is a better look than Sadness, Love." Love. A pet name Jaemin had given Jisung the very day they first met, a word he uses with adoration laced around each letter, something he reserves for specific people. 

Jisung sighed once again, tongue swirling around the minty lollipop. Jaemin thought for a moment before a lightbulb was finally plugged in.

"You know," he started, leaning over the table. His lip piercing(I'm sorry but piercings may as well be my kink) on full display as he smirked. "People do say when there's no paper around, the body is your second best canvas." 

Jisung stared confusedly at the older. "What you're saying is...," "I'm saying, if you have an idea, use me. I'm always around and I may as well be of some use to you." Jisung smiled softly at the older's declaration. 

"I think I'll take you up on that." Jaemin took back the lollipop once again, placing it back in his mouth. Jisung whined, wanting it back. Jaemin pulled another out of his pocket, this time Strawberry, unwrapping it and handing it to Jisung. 

Jisung frowned, he loved Strawberry, but it didn't bring him the same feeling as the mint one had.

♡

Two weeks into their decision Jisung was happy again, his human canvas more than willingly holding out an arm whenever he heard the cap of Jisung's pen open, indicating a new idea. 

"Whatcha' drawing now?" He asked, trying to sneak a peek at his arm. " a cup with a llama in it. Don't know why, just felt like it." Jaemin noticed Jisung biting his lips, a habit he'd gotten from stressing over details. Per usual, Jaemin sacrificed his lollipop, this time Cherry flavoured, slipping it through Jisung's lips. 

Jisung, having grown used to the older's actions, didn't pay much attention to it, but still smiled in response. "You shouldn't bite your lips," Jaemin nagged.

Jisung continued his drawing, the handle of his teacup crossing through a drawing from their 2nd period class of the day before. Jaemin knew to stand still or else the younger would mess up and rage quit(it's happened before, not too fun to have a pouty child ignoring you.) 

"It's a cute idea. Suits you." Jisung scoffed. "Why must you make it your mission to make me blush at least four times a day?" Jaemin smiled, eyes sparkling slightly. 

"It's because you're so adorable, why wouldn't I try?" He replied, resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks. Jisung rolled his eyes, remaining silent.

♡

After winter break, Jisung rolled up the sleeves of Jaemin's ripped jean jacket, sketching out a small mouse on his wrist, adding small, almost beagle-like ears on either side of its head. To add something extra, he drew a small, pink lollipop that ended the mouse's tail. He stepped back, seemingly proud of the design. 

Jaemin glanced at the mouse, then back at Jisung. He performed his usual routine of lollipop sacrifices, today's being Watermelon, and watched as Jisung opened his mouth in expectation. 

As usual, he smiled in response, not favouring watermelon but enjoying it nonetheless as it was given to him by Jaemin. "Thanks Hyung, what class do we have next?" Jisung asked.

"Language Arts, did you do your homework?" Jisung nodded. "Can I please copy?" Jisung shook his head. 

"Why not?" He whined. "You'll see, we have to present them anyways." 

~

During L.A. class the pair sat next to each other, Jaemin's hand placed habitually on Jisung's thigh, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. 

When it was Jisung's turn to present, he cleared his throat, standing up.

"For my poem, I chose to write about someone who's important to me. Not necessarily family, but he honestly nags me more than my biological mother does, so he may as well be." Several chuckles could be heard before Jisung continued.

"J is for joy, the countless amounts you bring to me and almost everyone around you  
A is for attested, You've never let me down once in the decade I've known you.  
E is for eccentric, you're pretty weird, but clearly I like weird  
M is for majestic, how can you be so amazing, funny, and crazy, all while remaining graceful?  
I is for impeccable, once again, how are you so flawless?  
N is for nurturable, since you don't have an 'L' in your name, I needed to find a synonym for Loveable, curse you." 

In the end, Jaemin was the one left a light shade of red, smiling dumbly at his friend. 

♡

The next day Jisung came to school he whipped out his marker, trying to draw on Jaemin's arm once more, only for the older to jerk his arm back in obvious pain. 

Jisung furrow led his brows, rolling up Jaemin's sleeve, hoping he hadn't injured himself, but what he found shocked him. 

The mouse from before was no longer a light blue, the lines, not as thick, the entire outline had a puffed-up red hue to it. The lollipop, still linked to the mouses tail, now had the initials "J.J." on the ring. Jisung glanced at the older in awe.

"You didn't."

"I did." He replied coolly, making any nervousness. 

"Why?" Jisung had asked, though Jaemin already had the perfect answer on the tip of his tongue as he took Jisung's hands Into his own. 

"Your drawings are incredible, their only flaw is they're semi-permanent. I wanted that as well as something else to be more permanent." Jisung teared up a bit, sketching the outline of a small infinity symbol on Jaemin's other wrist. 

Jaemin popped his lolly of the day from his mouth, mint again, but placed it on its wrapper, instead sliding his tongue into Jisung's mouth. Jisung let out a breathy moan, getting a smile out of Jaemin. He allowed his tongue to explore Jaemin's mouth, rubbing against his lingual braces, tasting the bits of his lollipop that nestled its way into the corners of his teeth. 

When they did pull away from one another, breathless and mirroring the same, dopey grin, Jaemin was the first to speak up. 

"So...What do you say about making the other thing a permanent one?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Jisung smiled, happy as ever, "I'd love that."

♡

A/N: I'm not entirely sorry, lmao.


End file.
